


【曦澄】一场交易

by zhongyuanzhongye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 注意, 略SM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongyuanzhongye/pseuds/zhongyuanzhongye
Summary: 千粉点梗
Relationships: 曦澄 - Relationship, 魔道祖师 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	【曦澄】一场交易

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷注意  
> 微SM  
> 微dt

成人用品店主澄×成人用品研发商涣

一场肉体与肉体交换（bushi）

千粉点梗，来自 @訞 的点梗

—————————————————————————

江澄百般无聊的坐在转椅上，左手拿着一个红酒杯，右手拿着手机刷微博，嘴里还嚼着口香糖。

“叮咚！”一条消息提示弹出了手机页面。

江澄点开一看，是一条语音，点击播放。

“啊~江~唔澄~救~救命呐~唔~啊~送~送过来点~啊啊~＊套”

惊得江澄差点把口香糖咽下去。我去！这么的刺激吗？

江澄平复了一下自己的心情，不慌不忙的打了几个字过去“100，上好的，爱要不要。”

说完，江澄把手机一丢，开始玩起来转椅。

江澄，经营着一家成人用品店，并且兼职着店长这个职位。不同于“橘色成人”“月色成人”，江澄经营的这家店，简直应有尽有，江澄称第一，没人敢称第二。至于这种情况，江澄表示早已习惯，很多客人会在做＊爱的时候，找他寻求帮助，比如说各种情趣＊工具，情趣＊内衣。

不过这些东西他都不熟悉，因为自家发小的推荐，他认识了发小男朋友的哥哥，是个研发成人用品的。久而久之两人就熟悉了，江澄的所有货都是从他那里进的 ，他研究出什么新东西，也会让自己看，提出新意见。但是江澄总觉得他的眼神有哪里怪怪的，但却说不出来。江澄甩了甩头，让自己不再这些。

江澄等了半天也没等到下一条消息，心中了然了，放下红酒杯，从柜台旁边抽出一个＊套，拿了一把车钥匙，就出发了。

深夜的大街上，基本没什么车，江澄根本不用顾忌躲闪，也不用担心酒驾被抓或者是超速，直接开到120迈，荧蓝色的车灯在大街上划出一道道华丽的线条。

江澄熟悉的把车开到一栋别墅下面，熄了火，下车去按门铃。“叮咚叮咚……”摁了好几下也没人出来，不对啊，平常都是会有佣人的。这是咋了。

江澄掏出手机，给人打了个电话，拨了半天也没接，江澄不耐烦的骂了一句：“艹。”想转身就走，刚迈出几步，江澄就觉得浑身上下使不上力气，腿一软，就直接跪在地上了。

江澄的意识逐渐涣散，只感觉走过来一个人，轻轻的把他抱了起来。江澄忍不住骂道：“混蛋，放我下来。”

那人充耳不闻，只说：“乖，带你玩点好玩的。”

听完这句话，江澄彻底陷入了黑暗之中……

漆黑的屋子里，窗帘微闭，只留出一个小缝儿，窗户微开，随着风的吹过，一阵阵铃铛响起……

倘若忽视掉床上的美人儿，这倒是一份不错的景色。 美人儿，顾名思义，倾国倾城，一眼就叫人沉迷。

美人儿昏睡，谁人儿不爱。

那“美人儿”微微扭动了一下身躯，仿佛是被风吹的不适了。只是略微一动，便被限制住了身形。

仔细一看才知，那“美人儿”手脚都被铁链所绑，那铁链不长也不短，短距离限制住了“美人儿”行动，但却在长距离上完全锁死了。往上望去，一双红润的嘴唇轻颤，鼻头微红，眼睛还叫人蒙上了黑布。那“美人儿”正穿着略显微大的白衬衫，长度刚好过臀部，白衬衫的扣子解开了几个，胸前的景色也就这样露了出来，一双长腿微微弯曲，尽显诱惑。

那“美人儿”好像要醒了，双睫微颤，嘴里呢喃道：“热……好热……”

那“美人儿”扭动着身躯，想通过摩擦缓解身体上的燥热。“美人儿”皱了皱眉头醒了过来。

这是哪儿？

江澄心里想到。身下很柔软，手脚上的冰凉感刺激的坚持打了个冷颤，江澄四下摸了摸，心知这是个床，更知自己这是被囚禁起来了。江澄心中并没有担心，羞耻，而是不断满溢出来的兴奋。

江澄是个抖m，这件事除了自己知道，还有一个人就是自家发小男朋友的哥哥。一想到他江澄就咬牙切齿，那个臭男人！

江澄正在想的时候，就感觉自己的手好像摸到了什么东西，却在触摸到那个东西的时候，想在第一时间把他丢出去。那个东西江澄用过，当时虽是被迫的，却也是被爽了一把。

一个磁性略带沙哑的声音在江澄耳边说话：“把震动棒插进你的后面。”

江澄想都没想的就拒绝的。声音又想起来：“快点，小猫怎么可以不乖？是不是欠调教了？”说完，男人还轻笑了一声。

沙哑的声音无疑是催情剂。江澄迟疑了一会便他难地用手指给自己做扩张，粘稠的肠液沾满了手指，还顺着臀缝向下流。

当按摩棒被江澄一点一点送进身体里面的时候，他的脑子里已经彻底被性幻想霸占了，他想象着男人那根粗大的肉棒慢慢捅进来，捅到极深的地方，龟头狠狠碾过穴心，他的肉穴会被捅得很舒服，大概会舒服得他浑身颤抖流下眼泪，江澄这么想着，手上便这么做了，按摩棒被用力插入，直到顶到尽头才停下，结果也确实如同他想得那样，很舒服，舒服得几乎要昏厥了。

江澄一边用按摩棒操自己的肉穴一边呻吟浪叫喊着男人的名字，又插了好几下才想起来按摩棒的震动模式似乎没有打开，他伸手想周围摸去，果不其然找到了一个开关，毫不犹豫地按了下去，一瞬间强烈的震动击打着每一处柔弱的穴肉，江澄感觉自己像化成了一汪热水，有狂风呼啸而过，把他搅动得天翻地覆。

在这种剧烈的刺激之下江澄很快便去了，他已经无力握住按摩棒了，双手软绵绵地锤在身侧，精液被一股股地射在搭在肉棒上的内裤上，没有着力的按摩棒慢慢滑出收紧的肉穴，啪嗒一声掉在床上后依然发出翁嗡嗡的震动声，江澄痴痴地感受着与之前截然不同的高潮，久久无法回神。

说不羞耻是假的，毕竟哪儿个男人会自己玩儿自己的后面。但江澄不一样，作为成人用品店长，江澄想不会都难。江澄有一个发小，是弯的，仗着没皮没脸天天来店里要这个要那个，还时不时的给江澄讲讲男人和男人之间性知识的问题。起初江澄听的面红耳赤，对着发小说：“滚蛋！谁TM想听！”但后来听多了，江澄也就习惯了，发小给他讲什么，江澄就顺耳去听。

直到有一次，发小给江澄讲，他和他男朋友做/爱时，他男朋友喜欢把各种情趣用具放进他的后面，发小还说，这种感觉特别爽，欲生欲死，还怂恿江澄也去试一试。江澄当场直接把发小打了出去，表示自己死都不会试的。

好奇心害死猫。

有一天，江澄实在没忍住好奇心，关店的时候拿了一个回家试。直到江澄把跳蛋放进去进去的时候，江澄才明白发小说的那欲仙欲死是一种什么样的感觉。

“噔，噔，噔，噔”门外突然传来一阵脚步声，由远及近，脚步声到床边戛然而止，那人也不说话，仿佛刚才听到的脚步声是幻觉一样。江澄咬着牙，骂说：“蓝曦臣！你在玩什么？”

蓝曦臣轻笑一声，俯下身亲了亲江澄的嘴唇，带着一种委屈的语气说：“小猫猫在说什么？明明是小猫猫自己玩的好吗？”

江澄内心翻了一个白眼，怼说：“放屁！你赶紧给绑在我眼睛上的东西拿走！”

蓝曦臣收起了笑容，摸了摸下巴，犹豫了一下说：“这可不行，主人还没玩儿呢，小猫猫怎么可以光顾着自己舒服呢？猫儿说，是不是该罚了？”

江澄“呸”了一声，说：“谁是小猫！蓝曦臣，你不做就滚！”

躺着的地方突然陷下去了，一股湿热的气息打在江澄身上。“咔哒”一声，手脚的链子被解开了，蓝曦臣看着江澄的红唇，喉结上下一滚，说：“做，为什么不做，但是猫儿背着主人先射了，这怎么行呢？为了惩罚我可爱的猫儿，主人决定陪你玩儿玩儿。”

江澄浑身一个激灵，他有预感蓝曦臣接下来做的肯定不是什么好事。蓝曦臣把江澄翻过来，把江澄摆成一个跪趴的姿势，便下床去了。

江澄只听见蓝曦臣把柜子打开，翻来翻去的找什么东西，江澄不好的预感越来越放大，忍不住开口说：“蓝曦臣，你……啊~”

一句话未说完，江澄就感觉自己的屁股被一个细长的东西打了一下，火辣辣的疼痛中带着一点痒。不容江澄多想，“啪”的一声，又一下落在了江澄的屁股上。这一鞭子用了蓝曦臣的三成力，疼痛感激的江澄的下半身又有了抬头之势。

蓝曦臣自然是看见了，掐着江澄的下巴以至于可以让自己看到江澄的脸，在他耳边说到：“怎么？猫儿又饥渴了？”

江澄呜咽一声，声音微颤抖风说：“没~没有~”

蓝曦臣触摸了一下江澄的下面，肉眼可见的硬了起来。说：“猫儿还说没有，口是心非。”说罢，扬起鞭子就给江澄来了一鞭。江澄啊的一声叫了出来。

蓝曦臣欣赏着江澄因快感而变粉色的身体，不禁感叹，这个男人真是要了他的命。

“啪啪啪”几鞭子下去，江澄雪白的屁股已经全是红色的鞭印了，可以用惨不忍睹来形容。江澄小声说：“呜~蓝曦臣~我不要了……”

蓝曦臣拽着江澄的头发，说：“怎么？猫儿不是挺享受的吗？猫儿的下面可是流出来不少水呢。猫儿要感觉一下吗？”

“不要……蓝曦臣……我不要……”江澄摇着头拒绝。

蓝曦臣坏笑道：“猫儿可没有拒绝的权利。”

头发被抓的缘故，使得江澄动不了，只能被迫被蓝曦臣拉住手，向下探去。蓝曦臣拉着江澄的手，来到了肉穴附近，在灯光的照射下，花穴一紧一缩的吞吐的淫水，蓝曦臣把江澄的食指放了进去，肉穴立刻涌了上来，不断的吸着那根手指。

江澄清楚的感觉到自己的肉穴是如何吸附自己手指的 。一股快感，兴奋冲上来头脑。江澄开口：“蓝曦臣~动一动~”

蓝曦臣意味深长的看了一眼江澄，缓缓说到：“哦？”

江澄咬住下嘴唇，说：“动一动~”

蓝曦臣却想看玩具一样的看着他，说：“都说是惩罚了，猫儿说的话，主人当然不会听，相反，猫儿还要听主人说的话。”

“你想看什么？”

蓝曦臣把江澄手指从肉穴拿出来，“啵”的一声。蓝曦臣解开自己的裤子，释放出自己的肉棒，板过江澄的身子，让他正对着自己趴着，自己跪在床上，按住江澄的头，解开了绑着江澄的黑布，用命令的口气说：“给我口。”

黑布突然拿开，耀眼的灯光刺的江澄眼睛疼，还没缓过来，一个巨大的肉棒就弹在自己面前，他的鼻尖甚至还能感受到上面传来的温度，凑近看才发现那根东西像在呼吸一样轻微地鼓动，被他盯久了还会从上方的小孔里流下透明的液体，顺着经脉凸起的柱身慢慢往下滑落。

江澄忍着不适主动往里面吞了一些，蓝曦臣按着对方的脑袋用力顶，直到整根东西统统进入到紧致的口腔里面才开始保持着深喉的姿势操弄。

蓝曦臣发出一声叹息，说：“猫儿，在往里面一点。”

江澄被顶得喉咙止不住地吞咽，很难受，但尚且在可以容忍的范围内，这下可让蓝曦臣爽得几乎升天，喉管收缩时里面的一圈嫩肉蹭过他的龟头表面还箍着那儿轻轻蠕动摩擦，引起的一连串炸裂式快感让蓝曦臣吼了出声。

“猫儿真乖~”

江澄被蓝曦臣用力按在胯下，鼻尖和脸颊偶尔还会被对方下体的黑色毛发扎到，阴毛不比人的头发，粗硬卷曲，被碰到时会带来接连不断的瘙痒和轻微的刺痛感。

蓝曦臣仰着身子闭着眼睛单手撑在身后享用心上人的口腔，还时不时地发出舒服的呻吟。直到对方发出呜呜的抗议声他才睁开眼睛恋恋不舍地将肉棒拔出来，可接下来他却没有给江澄任何休息时间，将他翻了个身扒开两瓣紧贴在一起的臀瓣便毫无预警地长驱直入。

“啊！！好、好深！呜啊！”一点儿准备也没有的江澄被插得一个机灵。

“猫儿这就受不住了？”蓝曦臣笑着说道。

“再……深一点……插进里面……”小穴的前半截被满足了后半截还空虚着，这让已经适应了被插入的江澄下意识开口请求，穴心好痒……想被肉棒粗暴地贯穿……

“这可是猫儿说的。”江澄的请求正对蓝曦臣的意思，他掐着对方的屁股抬起来一些，用更加方便插入的斜下角度把还露着半截的肉棒一股脑插了进去，直到他的胯部彻底贴上对方的臀部才开始了急切的抽插。

“啊~啊~蓝曦臣~太快了~”江澄被顶的直往前爬，每次快爬到床头的时候，又被蓝曦臣拦腰带回来。

蓝曦臣声音沙哑道：“怎么？猫儿一会儿叫我快，一会儿叫我慢，到底是快？还是慢？”蓝曦臣放慢了抽插速度，抵着江澄的敏感点周围不断的摩擦，就是不去碰。

江澄哭到：“呜呜~快~快一点~”

蓝曦臣却恍若未听，说：“那猫儿是不是应该叫一点好听的。”

江澄半睁开眼睛，水雾班的眼睛看着蓝曦臣，那双好看的眼睛，此时充满了情欲。看的蓝曦臣身下又硬了几分，蓝曦臣诱导江澄说：“猫儿，叫点好听的。”

江澄摇了摇头，反抗说：“不~不要~”

蓝曦臣舔了舔江澄的嘴唇，说：“猫儿不想要来吗？只要猫儿叫，就给你。”说罢，蓝曦臣研着江澄的敏感点狠狠的顶了一下，激的江澄生理泪水直接划过脸庞掉到床上。

蓝曦臣舔掉江澄脸上的泪痕，说道：“猫儿……猫儿……”

蓝曦臣的声音很磁性，是能让人耳朵怀孕的那种，江澄心里着实痒痒。于是，江澄低下头，缓缓叫道：“主，主人……”话语声刚落，蓝曦臣就快速的抽插起来了。

“啊啊啊~啊啊~主~主人~太快了~”江澄被插的一颤一颤的。

蓝曦臣仿佛着魔了一样，打桩似的一直耕耘在江澄身上。这个磨人的小妖精，简直是要了自己命。

蓝曦臣一下比一下厉害，仿佛直接插到了肚子里。汗水顺着身体留下，融入两人交合的地方。媚肉被肉棒干的不断的飞出白沫。江澄仰着头，不断的叫道：“啊啊~主人~啊~不啊~不行了~要要去了~”

蓝曦臣眼神一暗，堵住了江澄要喷射出来的呤口，说道：“猫儿乖~一起。”

说完，便在江澄体内奋力抽插了数百下，蓝曦臣松开江澄的同时，江澄尖叫的，一道白浊的液体喷射到床上，蓝曦臣也在同时释放在江澄体内。

事后，蓝曦臣看着江澄的睡脸，说到：“总有一天我们会从生活上的朋友，变到爱人的。”

蓝曦臣亲了一下江澄的眼睛，说道：“晚安，我的猫儿。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢各位喜欢


End file.
